The Battle
by MissSerenaMichele
Summary: Katie/George. I'm bad at summaries, but it's pretty much the Battle of Hogwarts from Katie Bell's point of view. Better than it sounds. I don't own anything. Read and review?


**Hello! I wrote this while I was watching Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2 a couple nights ago. Please know that I have not read the final Harry Potter book so I'm basing this off of what I saw in the movie but mainly what information I gathered off of Harry Potter wiki. Also, I am aware that Angelina and George end up together, not Katie and George... But I ship them really hard, so I decided to write this. Please enjoy and review!**

Chaos. That's the only thing I can think of to describe what's going on. But right now, there's on one thing – or person, rather – on my mind. George. I need to find him. As a member of Dumbledore's army, Neville notified me and I returned to Hogwarts as fast as I could. I know I need to stay and fight but I need to find George first. I know he'll be here, somewhere in the castle.

I'm shaking. On the verge of tears, too. I know what is about to happen. Voldemort and his Death Eaters will attack. It's official. There isn't a way to stop it now. But I'm not even thinking about that now. Focus, Katie, focus. The corridors are more chaotic than I've ever seen them. Past and current students, parents, professors and members of the Order were running around, yelling, hugging, saying goodbyes and trying to get to safety if they weren't preparing to fight.

I'm also rushing around until I bump into someone. I'm about to mumble an apology until I look up. "G-george..." I gasp. "GEORGE!" I yell as I throw my arms around him, kiss him and wipe at my falling tears. As I pull away, I turn to Fred, giving him a hug too. I start to cry harder when I look back at George, and to be honest, I don't know if they are tears of joy or sadness. "I-i-i..." I'm at a loss for words. I have no idea what to say to him. George wipes at my tears and presses his forehead against mine. "I love you too," he says softly before placing a kiss on my cheek.

I want to hold onto this moment forever. I don't want the battle to come. I was scared but I couldn't admit it. I'm still thinking about all of this when Kingsley taps Fred and George, gives me a quick but friendly nod but tells them that they need to guard the castle's secret passageways. Fred gives me a weak smile and George squeezes my hand. "I love you," I say, not wanting him to leave. But as he tells me he loves me once again and heads off in the other direction, my heart shatters.

No, I'm a Gryffindor. I need to be brave and I will. When Voldemort and is followers start to attack, I manage to stun quite a few of them and I only receive a few scrapes. I might have killed some Death Eaters and I can't help but feel slightly guilty. But there's no time for that. Not now, anyways.

When I hear Voldemort's voice giving Harry and hour to surrender himself and telling everyone to 'dispose of the dead', I almost start crying again. Harry was my friend, after all. Plus, thinking about people I know, dead, hurts so much. I immediately snap back into reality and think of George. Before considering anything else, I take off in the direction of the Great Hall. When I reach the Great Hall, I slowly walk in and start tearing up. I notice the body of Professor Lupin (and who I assume to be his wife) and many other students I know. Well, I guess I knew them now.

Madam Pomfrey gives me a teary smile and I return it, wondering how hard it is for her. Taking care of all these people even if they're about to die. I look down and kick a piece of rubble out of my way, trying to find a distraction. When I look back up, it's almost like someone ripped out my heart. I see the Weasley family, crying and surrounding a body. No, this cannot be happening. I walk towards the group cautiously and when I get close enough to see who they are surrounding, I don't even have time to process it because George throws himself at me. His arms are wrapped around my tiny frame and he's sobbing. I know Fred is gone, so I start sobbing too. He buries his face in my blonde hair and continues to cry. "Katie, he's gone. I'll never see him again. I, I-" he manages to choke out before I cut him off. "Shh, George, it'll be o-okay." That's a lie. I know it won't be okay. He's lost his twin, his other half.

He pulls away from me and I notice that his eyes are red and puffy. His cheeks are also stained with dried tears. I figure I look the same. We walk towards Fred's limp body and he collapses next to him, lying Across Fred's chest and sobbing again. I sit next to him but don't say anything. Instead I continue to sob and I stroke his hair, hoping to give him some comfort. We stay like this for what seems like forever, but when the hour is up, we know we need to be brave and fight. For Fred.

When Voldemort announces that Harry is dead, we look at a crying Hagrid carrying him and I know that it's all over. Nothing will ever be the same. I wipe at my tears and watch in horror and Neville Longbottom stands still, unable to move with the sorting hat ablaze on his head. I feel like there is no hope for any of us until Harry jumps out of Hagrid's arms and the battle almost instantly resumes. I watch from afar as Neville slices off Nagini's head with what is unmistakably the sword of Gryffindor. I shoot jinxes and curses at Death Eaters in the Great Hall and try not to let George out of my sight, which is difficult seeing as everyone is rushing around and it seems curses are flying everywhere.

I glance over at Molly Weasley dueling Bellatrix Lestrange and pray for her safety. But when Bellatrix fell to the ground, I covered my mouth with my free hand and resisted the urge to applaud. But then my attention was directed at Harry, who was now facing Voldemort and Im worried he wont survive this time. I rush over to George and grabbed his hand in fear as Harry and Voldemort taunt each other, only a few curses being shot but nothing killing either of them. When Voldemort's curse rebounds off of Harry and Voldemort crumples to the ground. I start to tear up yet again (being emotional really is a pain) and I throw my arms around George's neck. "He's gone!" I say, relieved and even slightly giddy.

When the screaming and cheering dies down, everyone meets up with family and friends, has something to eat and treats their injuries. I sit with my head on George's shoulder and I know we're both still mourning, despite being relieved with Voldemort's defeat. "Katie?" he says, looking down at me. "Mmm?" I reply quietly, looking up to meet his eyes. "I love you.. and I'm glad that you're alright," he says, smiling lightly. "I love you too, and trust me- you have no idea how glad I am that you're alright," I reply and with that I lean up to kiss him. Even though he's lost his other half, I've lost a best friend and we've seen so many others lose their lives, for a minute, everything is perfect and from now on, I hope everything will be.


End file.
